New Factia
New Factia is a sovereign nation located on the continent of Slovan. It has close ties with Galantia. History Naming of New Factia Before five hundred years ago, New Factia was simply known as Factia. It was renamed following a social and political revolution, the nature of which has been forgotten, its teachings gone and destroyed. Dictatorship Era During the 1950’s, the New Factian government was commandeered by a group of Levantyn origin. They instated a dictatorship, which proved incredibly damaging. The country was sealed off, the population enslaved and culture and history destroyed. The native New Factians formed the FKL Party, and rebelled with the assistance of Great Eliteland, destroying the new government and instating a better one in its place. Culture Fashion New Factia has started to come upon some pretty decent wealth. Decent enough wealth that the majority of the population can afford luxuries and have a good standard of life, with a decent amount of money to spend on various non-essential luxuries. For New Factian women, fashion is the main thing to spend money on. A lot of times, New Factian fashion for women is based off off quinicinera dresses of Mexican tradition, worn in everyday attire. The tradition of large, ostentatious dresses comes from Coonia, after it was spread to the country by Galantia. New Factians saw this and liked it, it was something unique and new, and so they modified it to be more practical and more modernized, creating their modern fashion sense that you see today. After the Galantic Empire crumbled, and Galantia formed, they modernized their fashion, but kept its size. Galantians and New Factians like their similarities in style, and generally, friendships between a Galantian woman and a New Factian woman form just based off them sharing a similar fashion, especially if they run into eachother in a place elsewhere than their home countries. Also, as a side note, New Factian dresses, while still voluminous and frilly, are decidably smaller and more practical than dresses from Galantia in most cases most of the time. New Factian women study from Galantian dressmakers. Men’s fashion is far more casual, though not at the expense of looking slovenly. A typical ensemble involves a polo shirt and shorts. Architecture New Factian architecture is similar to that of real-world South America, with simple, pastel-coloured buildings. More western-style, affluent buildings have began to appear as the country has opened up and increased in wealth. Geography Landscape New Factia is humid, and its land is swathed with green and laced with a multitude of rivers, lakes and waterfalls. Economy Agriculture is the basis of the New Factian economy. They produce all their own food, and export fruits and other tropical produce. They export small amounts of fashion products, but it only fulfills niche demands, as few outside of their own country would want to wear their variety of dress. They have a strong tourism market. They have a strong automobile market within their own country. Mayonasian cars are also popular in the country. Handmade items are a strong industry in New Factia. People can make a serviceable living for themselves by becoming a craftsman or artisan. New Factia also has very unique and valuable exotic timber, which is harvested renewably. New Factia also has decent mineral wealth.